Junk
by Piratesforever
Summary: Barbossa and crew share their love of...junk... Not that kind of junk sicko. Set before the Aztec curse, no pairings, no slash,one-shot. Just another crazy idea of mine I had to get out of my head, or else it rattles around in there.


**Junk**

**A one shot.**

**Barbossa and crew share their love of...junk. Mostly revolves around Ragetti. Set before the Aztec curse, no pairings.**

**This idea came to me as I was laying on my bed doing absolutely nothing. So, its alright if you don't like it, because I sure didn't labor over it. Oh well. I had to get this idea out, and here it is. Keep in mind, they can still die. Set before the curse, eh? Let's begin, shall we? Oh, and my keayboard is messed up, so if you spot any mistakes, let me now, and I'll try to fix them.**

**

* * *

  
**

"And today gents, we become wealthy men!" exclaimed the money-hungry, blood-thirsty pirate Barbossa in his rough voice, as he kicked the cover off a large black chest covered in intricate designs. "Aye!" the dirty men yelled their agreement. Lately, the crew of the black pearl had run dry of luck. No pirate-y action or grand adventure, just...nothing. But during the last stop at port, Barbossa had bargained for a map in a Tortugain bar, which leads them here, to a murky cave, in hopes of treasure. The cover fell to the ground with a thud to reveal a chest full of....not gold? Barbossa stared, mouth agape, before growling furiously and knocking the chest over, enraged. Thousands of little trinkets and such spilled out of the chest and came to a stop at the pirates feet. Most jaws dropped open, while others murmured quietly amongst themselves. "This ain't gold." Pintel, a balding, ugly pirate spoke up first, as he looked to their captain who was now sitting atop the overturned box, glaring at the ground_. What a stupid question! _Barbossa fumed to himself. That crew member was simply an annoyance, and the captain decided it was his time to go. Barbossa took no action of secrecy as he reached for his pistol, but stopped as a lanky wooden eyed man, and good friend of Pintel's stepped forward. Little did the missing-eyed man known as Ragetti know, but he had just saved Pintel's life. Ragetti bent down and picked up a little bronze token with an elephant imprinted on it. "Aye..." he said, as he scooped up an armful of junk. "It be better than gold!". He smiled as he pocketed tiny items that would hardly cost anything at all. The rest of the pirate crew pointed and shared laughs, watching as Ragetti sifted through the numerous piles of junk. "Fool! It's worthless!" cried a rather annoying man in the back. " Aye! He be a fool! A Fool! Fool I tell ya!". More pirates cheered. All were having a good, needed chuckle or two, captain included, until a large African pirate stepped forward. All went silent, as the bulky pirate bent down in front of Ragetti to inspect these so called 'better-than-gold' items. He whisked his large hands through the piles, back and forth, until he pulled out a shark tooth necklace. He stared at in silence as the crew watched on, until he too stood up and grinned. "Aye, I like these things too!" he bellowed. An echo was heard throughout the cave. After a moment of indecision, the pirates cheered, for they feared for their lives if they angered the muscular man with their laughter. Barbossa stood abruptly, and slid down slopes of random meaningless objects until he was directly in front of the two other pirates, who were now sitting on the floor showing off their finds to each other. The captain knelt down and pulled a rusty pocket watch out of the pile. It would not open, but curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to keep the doodad. He rose to his full height and whistled to Jack the monkey, who scurried across the cave and took the watch from him for safe keeping. _Possibly, inside the watch there is something of value_, thought Barbossa. More pirates advanced, and soon, the cave was filled with shouts of happiness, as more men found little gadgets and playthings, which gave them a temporary content feeling. Pockets were filled, hats and bandannas were used as holders, and some pirates even jammed tiny buttons and baubles into their mouths. Not one man had nothing, everyone had something. A clip earring made of cheap metal that was painted silver, a large wooden owl used to hold parasols, a grey bonnet for a house maid, a feather or two, a small burlap sack containing threads of yarn, and an empty journal were the collectings of one pirate, while Ragetti had collected much more useful ... what he saw as useful. He had taken his time inspecting the trinkets, and found exactly what he had wanted. A small brown sac, in which he deposited medium sized marbles, of various colours. One, a deep blue that shined in the sun, which he favored, and others, of various browns, greens, yellows and reds. By now he had collected well over twenty, and he stored his marble sack in his shirt pocket close to his heart. The others were now satisfied as well, and the floor of the cave no longer held the junk it once held before. Slowly, the satisfied pirates made their way back to the ship with their newly found knickknacks, sporting grand, even toothless, smiles on their faces. All fools. Only one man had found something truly valuable that day. And as he popped out his old wooden eye and inserted a deep blue marble in it's place, he knew he was no fool.

* * *

**That old wooden eye of his sure did splinter somethin' awful, didn't it?**

**What did you think? A little to cheesey? Feedback, yes?**


End file.
